


One Last Thing Before This Year Ends

by llamaprincess131



Series: Juphelia Through the Holidays [2]
Category: Sweet/Vicious (TV)
Genre: A cute date, F/F, New Years kiss, Ophelia tries to be romantic, These cutie pies are so in love, scavenger hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamaprincess131/pseuds/llamaprincess131
Summary: “Hey,” Ophelia said.Jules gave her a smile. “Hey.”“Now that Christmas is officially over, considering we finally put away all the decorations, what are we planning for New Year's?”  She asked.----------Or, Ophelia plans a cute thing for New Years and Jules has no idea what's going on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year's friends!!

After Christmas, the girls spend the next four days slowly cleaning and putting away decorations between Vinylton and Ophelia's apartment. Vinylton only took two days to take down all the decorations whereas Ophelia’s apartment took all four days. Truthfully, Jules probably could have finished the cleaning in a day, but Jules was spacing out the time - trying to make it last longer than it could. Jules wished that Christmas wasn’t already over, she wished that she didn’t have to go back to Zeta in a few days, she wished she could spend eternity in the comfort of Ophelia’s apartment, she wished she could stay forever laying down in Ophelia’s bed with Ophelia’s arms around her. In the past week, Jules had found her safe place here in Ophelia’s apartment, and she was afraid that without Christmas it would all fall away.

Jules had her legs propped up on Ophelia’s lap and her back was leaned up against the side of the couch. Ophelia had a plate of mini corndogs resting on Jules’s leg and a bag of popcorn beside her. Ophelia’s lips curled into a smile, and her chest moved as she laughed at something funny on the show they’re watching. Realizing she had been staring, Jules grabbed a handful a popcorn before turning back to the show.

“Hey,” Ophelia said.

Jules gave her a smile. “Hey.”

“Now that Christmas is officially over, considering we finally put away all the decorations, what are we planning for New Year's?” She asked.

Jules shrugged. “I usually go to a party.”

Ophelia scrunched up her nose at that. “I hate parties.” She said.

Jules raised an eyebrow. “I thought you would enjoy the free beer.”

“Yeah, but you can’t drink shit at parties because there is always rape-y frat guys. Plus, big crowds aren’t really my thing.” Ophelia explained.

“True. I mean we could go and beat up the rape-y frat guys.” Jules suggested.

“You want to go a party?” Ophelia grimaced. “Can’t we just stay here and watch the ball drop on TV?” She pleaded.

“Yeah, that sounds nice.” Jules’s agreed.

“Do you really want to go to a party?” Ophelia asked.

Jules frowned. Honestly, she could care less for parties because, like Ophelia said, it was filled with rape-y frat guys - plus parties made her uncomfortable. But, Kennedy had always dragged her along to them and they usually had a pretty good time. However, back then she was a different person and she couldn’t picture herself, as she was now, in a party. “Not really, it’s just what I normally do for New Year's.” She said.

Ophelia nodded. “Okay.”

Jules gave her a smile. “Okay.”

\--------------

New Year’s Eve came up fast, and Jules wished there was more time. The day was already almost over, it was six o’clock and they were hanging out in Vinylton- well, more like Ophelia was working and Jules was sitting around half bored. Usually, she would find something to put on and dance to in order to make it fun, but she didn’t feel like it today. Jules would miss this, what she and Ophelia had over the break. Maybe if they had more time, it would actually go somewhere. She wished it would. Still, there was one more day left before she had to go back to the real world, the world she felt so alone in. The world she didn’t spend with Ophelia.

“You okay?” Ophelia asked as she put away some records, pulling Jules from her thoughts.

Jules gave her a weak smile. “Yeah.”

“You kind of zoned out for a second there,” Ophelia said.

“Oh.”

It was quiet for a few moments. Ophelia looked down biting her lip briefly. “Hey, um, do you think you could run by the store and pick up a few things for tonight while I close up?” She asked Jules almost hesitantly.

Jules frowned, the tone in her voice was odd. Why was she hesitant to ask her to go to the store? She asked Jules to do things for her all the time, it wasn’t like she was modest about it. “Yeah?” Jules said uncertainly. “But, I thought we were just eating leftovers and stuff.”

“Yeah, but we don’t have any more orange juice and I need my orange juice,” Ophelia said. “Plus, I figured you could pick up some champagne because what is New Year’s without champagne.”

“Okay,” Jules said. Ophelia gave her a smile and a paper with a list of random things on it. Jules blinked, didn’t she say a few things? This was far from a few. She handed Jules some cash as well. “This is more than I expected.” She said. “I guess I will meet you back at your apartment in like an hour.” She told Ophelia before leaving Vinylton.

\--------------

When she got back to Ophelia’s apartment there was an envelope taped to the door that read ‘Jules’ in the middle. Jules frowned, setting the groceries on the ground and pulled the envelope off the door. Inside the envelope was a key, and a note.

‘ _Put everything inside, but bring the champagne with you. Further instructions inside.’_ It said, in Ophelia’s handwriting.

Jules raised an eyebrow, what was she planning? Jules couldn’t dream to know, but she complied with what the note said. She used the key to open Ophelia’s door then began to put away the groceries. The second envelope was taped to the fridge. It said, _‘I would say go to the place we first met, but we met in a sketchy alleyway and so no. So, the second place we met is a bit safer. Go there._ ’ Jules let out a laugh, so Ophelia was sending her on some sort of scavenger hunt- that’s a new one.

Jules grabbed her pink backpack and placed the champagne inside, and then started on her way to Zeta - the second time they met was when Ophelia returned Jules’s necklace. Twenty minutes later Jules finds herself standing in front of Zeta opening up another envelope. Inside it, held the necklace that Ophelia bought her Christmas (which Jules usually wears every day and realizes that this must be why she couldn’t find it this morning) and another note. It says ‘ _The place where we became Batman and Robin.’_

Jules frowns for a moment trying to make sense of it. She thought back to the bar she went into with Ophelia when the green haired girl had said ‘ _that’s the plot of Batman’_ and wondered if she meant there, or if she meant the place where they first fought together (because technically they wouldn’t be able to become superheroes unless they were kicking ass, right?) However, Jules figured it was the latter since the bar made more sense - it was the place everything started. Jules put the necklace on and began heading to her destination.

When she got there, there was not an envelope on the door, so she found herself walking inside the bar. She remembered the first time she came in here, feeling embarrassed since wearing Ophelia’s shirt that was completely inappropriate. Now that Jules looked back on it, she smiled. Ophelia was like no one Jules had ever met. She knew that from day one.

“Jules?” A voice asked from behind the counter.

“Yes?” Jules said, looking to the tall man behind the counter.

He held out a rose and a piece of paper. “These were left for you.”

“Oh, thank you,” Jules said, taking the rose and paper from him. She took a seat to read the note and smell the flower. ‘ _Roses, classic right?_ ’ Jules snorted at that. ‘ _Also, I would have gotten a whole bouquet, but do you know how much flowers fucking cost?!? Like what the fuck! Anyway, next stop would be our go-to study date. (Hint: besides my apartment)_ ’

This one wasn’t very tricky, the only other place they studied besides Ophelia’s apartment was the library. Jules looked up and gave a smile to the bartender who had handed her the rose and note. Then she started her walk towards the library.

When she got there, she found an envelope taped to the side of the building right next to the sliding glass door. Jules pulled the envelope down and read it: ‘ _Two more stops to go, and because I don’t have a treat with this one, here is a small inspirational quote: **“Just keep swimming.” -Dory, Finding Nemo**.’_ Jules let put a laugh. Ophelia’s sense of humor cracked her up sometimes. ‘ _Next stop, is our go to food place._ ’ Jules grinned, it was a no-brainer. Pizza was their thing.

Luckily, the pizza place was only a few blocks from the library, so it didn’t take long for Jules to get there. When she did, she found that once again, there was not an envelope waiting for her on the door which meant it was inside.

When Jules walked in she gave a smile to the pizza guy that she had come to know from how often she and Ophelia come here. “Hey, Toni.” She said.

“Hey, Jules.” He said back. “Ophelia left something for you.” He told her with a wink. “It’s on the counter over there where you guys usually sit.”

“Thanks, Toni, you're the best.” She said, taking a seat in front of a box of chocolates and a note that was attached to it.

“So, does this mean you two are finally making it official?” He asked.

Jules blushed. “I have no idea what you are talking about.” She muttered.

He hummed. “Sureee.”

Jules unfolded the note and began to read. ‘ _One last stop. You said these were your favorite when we were buying Christmas decorations, so I hope you enjoy them._ ’ Jules's heart swelled, Ophelia had remembered that? ‘ _Now, the next place you go is the first place we dance.’_

Jules frowned, after all of this she was just going back to Vinylton?

\---------------

Ophelia was holding a bouquet when Jules walked in. She was dressed in different clothes than when Jules had left her which had been a flannel and some sweats and was now a pair of skinny jeans and a tight fitting black shirt, along with her ‘Robin’ necklace. She was wearing makeup, which she wasn’t before, and she had straightened her hair - Jules realized. She had a timid smile on her face and an unsure look in her eyes. They stood in front of each other for a minute, no one saying a word.

Finally, Ophelia cleared her throat. “I decided to buy the whole bouquet.” She said.

Jules nodded. “I can see that.”

“Yeah...” She said, trailing off. Ophelia looked to the ground for a moment, then took a deep breath and looked back up into Jules’s eyes. “I’m not much of a romantic.” She started, and Jules breath caught in her throat. “You are, though. And you like chick flicks, and dream dates, and all the cute dating things that I normally think are disgusting. But, then I see you smile at something and I… I forget that I hate it. “ She took another breath. “This year is almost over.” She said. “And, there is one last thing I would like to do before it ends.” Jules's chest felt tight, was this actually happening? “Would you go on a date with me, Jules Thomas?”

Jules looked around Vinylton, some of the shelves of records had been moved out of the way and Ophelia had set up a table that was set with two dinner places. She had put up lights, and flowers, and candles, and there was a TV on, counting down until the ball drops at Time Square like they had originally planned to watch. It was beautiful. Jules could barely believe Ophelia had set it up, and for her: it all seemed like a dream. Jules couldn’t speak.

“Um, you don’t have to say yes. It doesn’t have to be a date, um, we can just eat food completely platonically if you want. I-”

“Ophelia,” Jules said, finally being able to speak.

“Yes?” She asked, hopefully.

“I love it.”

“So, is that a yes- or?”

“Of course it’s a yes!”

Ophelia smiled, and it bright enough to make Jules’s heart melt. She hands Jules the bouquet, then leads Jules to her seat, pulling out the chair for her because she was a gentlewoman. The food was leftovers from their Christmas that Ophelia had warmed up in the employee's microwave that was in the back room, and Ophelia asked Jules for the champagne for their drinks. Still, it was delicious. They ate and talked, and it was one of the best dates Jules had been on. After they finished eating they turned on some music and danced for a bit, loosely watching the countdown.

It was almost a minute before the ball drop when the idea hit Jules. She grinned at Ophelia who was intently counting down. “Hey.” She said.

Ophelia looked over at her. “Hey.”

“There is something I want to do before this year ends too.” She said.

Ophelia tilted her head to the side. “Yeah.”

“Yeah.”

Jules put her hands on either side of Ophelia’s face and pressed their lips together. It was soft and sweet, but it sent every nerve in both of their bodies on fire. When they pulled apart, the ball had already dropped, it was the new year.

“Best way to end the year,” Jules said.

Ophelia grinned. “And begin it.” Then she leaned forward and kissed her again. Jules realized that now she didn’t have to worry about losing this after Christmas break because she was going to make sure this -what was between them- stayed just the way it was for as long as she could keep it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Also, who would be down for a sweet vicious and teen wolf crossover?


End file.
